A New Life to Live
by Band Geek Bella
Summary: Bella and Edward go on a new honeymoon after Bella's transformation. What will go wrong? BxE Ignoring Breaking Dawn. Rating is just in case, since not even I'm sure what'll happen. Crazy characters.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my absolute first stab at fanfix, so don't flame too harshly if it really does stink. If anyone ever even sees this which is unlikely. Ah well. Reviews are appriciated and welcomed and will be returned with eternal love and adoration! And of course.. not SM. If I was would I be posting here? no. not at all. Ever.**

Prologue

I begin to feel my head spin under this pressure. I have not felt this way since.. I was human. I think.

My mind cries out for him, but only the dark stars reply with their uncaring glares.

********************************************************************************


	2. Ch 1 Beginnings

****** 3 months ago ******

"Are you ready yet?"

I sighed, looking at the huge pile of clothes Alice bought for this trip and the small space I had to pack it in. "Not yet, Edward. I mean have you seen the stack of stuff Alice wants me to bring along?"

"Love, I will help you if you would only request," he sighed impatiently for something like the tenth time.

That would be like quitting, and I, Bella Cullen—wow, that's still new—do not give up. That was for the old Bella. The one that did not feel that she belonged with her angel, but now we match. We are as close to equal as could be hoped. He, of course, was still stunningly perfect and I, as usual, was still imperfect, but now my flaws are much reduced and mostly tolerable. Sure, being a vampire wasn't all hunky dorey, but I looked as though I belonged next to him.

Sure, I was being superficial, but when your own inadequacies are removed, everyone would brag a little. With less tripping plus a lack of blood to stop the embarrassing blushing every time something happened, being turned into a vampire was definitely enough to make me happy, but without Edward, it wouldn't have been quite the same.

These few weeks after the change were enough to ensure anyone's happiness. It was getting hard to imagine anything before this pure bliss. This time, just being with him like this, it's magical. And now Alice has to go and plan this "vacation." I don't want time off from this. I never want to leave.

He knocked on the door yet again to try to make his way into our spacious closet where I was surrounded by very large mounds of bikinis and other pieces meant to show as much of my pale skin as possible and broke my reverie. "Do you need help? Let me in, please Bella. I need to see you."

"Believe me, I'd like to come out, but Alice gave me strict orders, and she'll come with us if she sees me coming out there and showing you what I have in this bag. I don't think you want your sister tagging along with us on our 'getaway.'" I'm glad he couldn't have seen me doing those air quotes, but they are deserved. I still feel like there's nothing to get away from. Since we moved to a quaint little cottage in the Yukon close to the Kluane National Park Reserve Esme found for the two of us, Edward and I have gotten to be together more than I could have ever imagined possible before getting rid of that pesky sleeping thing.

I love our home. It's close enough to a great animal reserve while being far away from the tourists and other humans we might encounter somewhere else. It also had the advantage that we were close enough to the rest of the Cullens that we can take quick road trips over to see them, but it's far enough away that if we have other things to do that don't involve them, they won't be involved.

All of the "kids" were given strict orders from Carlisle to stay away from us, unless we specifically called for them or they called us at least one day in advance. Edward and I both appreciated this close distance. It gave us time to figure some things out, and after the transformation, I needed a lot of time to figure things out.

I shoved a few more expensive barely-even-there sets of bikinis and another pair of jeans and flip-flops into the already crammed suitcase and forced the zipper closed. "I think I'm done now Edward," I said as I shoved the overly-full bag through the piles and closer to the door. I quickly put the rest of the piles neatly into their drawers and opened the door to see his glorious face, eager and waiting for me. Only me.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. Against my lips I felt him smile and begin to chuckle. "That was unexpected, and yet totally enjoyable," he paused and held me out at arms-length. I struggled to get back to his angelic face, but he only laughed and set me on my feet. He looked at my overstuffed bag and seemed a little overwhelmed. I felt the need to explain come over me.

"Ok, so I know it looks like a lot but if we really are going to some unknown tropical paradise for multiple weeks, I need to be prepared!"

He chuckled, and nodded to himself. "You really have been spending too much time with Alice haven't you?"

I snorted, and sat on the edge of our luxurious pillow-top king bed. Yet another reason I did not want to leave.

"You know I'm only teasing, my Bella. You know when you pout like that, it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

"Not helping Edward," I huffed.

He only laughed again and tossed my bag onto his shoulder. "Are you ready to go on your new honeymoon?" he asks me.

I mumbled an affirmative and follow him into his brand new Lexus.

As I shuffle into the passenger seat, he dazzles me with his smile and says, "Let's go then!"

----------------------------------

**AN: So.. there ya go! first real chapter of a first story! Let me know if you want anything added or have suggestions! yay exclamation marks!!!**


	3. Ch 2 On the Road

**AN: I tried to make this one a bit longer, but somehow those characters only want to give me a few narrow views into their world. When they do though, it's helpful to have a full battery since things go fast when they happen and you just have to go with it. I really appreciate all of the adds I'm getting. I would send you all a pan of brownies had I the money, and your addresses! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he shifted the car into gear, I turned on the radio, because what's a vacation without theme music? He laughed when I stopped when I found a song I recognized and that I liked. I turned on him, bewildered. He, the self-proclaimed king of music, didn't like my choice? As I stared, he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly and said, "You really like acid rock?"

I continued to stare at him. How could he dazzle me with a mocking question? I was, astonished, dazzled, and just plain stupefied. I was a vampire now. This was supposed to stop. In my heart though I knew that wouldn't be possible.

How could I not be dazzled by the most perfect man in all of God's creation? I would still be dazzled by him, whether I was blind, deaf, or in a coma. I was sure this man could bring the best out of me when I was in any condition, likely even death. I guess, technically, he already has since I'm one of the undead.

I started giggling, and realized he couldn't have heard any of this. He was still waiting for an answer. I laughed. I started nodding through my laughs, as he began to look at me as if I had grown another head.

He continued to stare as I composed myself. Once I was able to look at him with a mostly straight face after about ten minutes I told him, "Yes love. I like acid rock." and with that I lost my composure yet again. He seemed to realize that there was a story to be told, and that I wouldn't be telling him without some "convincing."

As the car drifted to the shoulder of the road, he lifted my chin to look into my eyes. I was, of course, dazzled yet again. He asked, "Darling, can you please let me into your head." I was only able to shake my head as the laughing not only continued, but got worse. He looked so... bewildered! Now I knew what he saw all the time.

"You know, you are the most tempting creature I have ever seen, in every way imaginable," and with that he brought his lips to mine, and the laughing stopped immediately. I felt a slow burn start across my skin, starting from where our lips met, as our tongues danced gracefully. My hand waltzed up his arm and into his gorgeous bronze hair.

Even with weeks of this, I was still overwhelmed by the amazing grace of his still body. I loved to run my hands through his hair as he kissed me. It would send sparks up and down my spine. it was as if his abundance of love reserved for me flowed from every pore in his skin like electricity. This innate talent to make me melt a thousand different ways always took away my breath.

As we broke apart, both gasping for the unneeded air, I was able to pant "You know, I was just thinking about the weather on a beach." Ugh. Why did I have to be born such a horrible liar?

It was his turn to laugh, as he said, "No it's not, my wife. I know you better than that. Please tell me."

This was coercion! Plain torture, when he used this against me. I sighed and looked into his questioning eyes, amber today, as I was sure mine were almost the same, except with that pesky red film that gave away my newborn status.

"I was just thinking, darling, about your continued ability to dazzle me, which was a little funny since I thought that might end when I became one of your family, but then just knowing you had no idea why I was laughing, then seeing the look you gave me." I laughed again, as his musical laugh joined mine this time.

He pulled his sleek black car back onto the deserted road and continued on our way to some mysterious new tropical paradise.

I stared at the sheer splendor of the barely covered muscles in his arm, and the way his shirt sleeve was unable to roll up much further for fear of tearing the material with the strain.

As my eyes made their way up to his brilliant face, his hand stretched out to meet mine where it lay on my arm rest. Our eyes locked. His eyes were so deep. I always knew we had souls, because when he would look at me like this, I could see it. So brilliant it could light the galaxy. So vast it could provide me a place to stay during a storm. How he could not see it himself just amazed me. A being so pure and perfect must have an equally pure and perfect guiding force, and if that is not a soul, I'm not sure the definition is right.

Our faces drifted closer and closer. Fate had it that then was the first time Edward had ever lost his concentration during the drive and led us into the rumble strips on the edge of the highway leading to the airport. We both jumped back into our respective spots and he was able to break our connection and correct the car's path down the road. We were separated by so much space. Any amount of space would be too much, but the space between our seats was painful. He was so close, and yet, due entirely to this infernal machine, so far away.

My hand reached across the vast gap and finally found a cure to this quick but excruciating pain. I sighed as I placed my hand in his, our hands interlocking on their own accord.

It was only then with no pain, and while not dazzled I noticed the radio had begun to get fuzzy. I searched for another station that would please us both as we journeyed.

I finally settled on a talk/classical station that was playing a nice assortment of Chopin's piano music. I settled into my seat and sighed contentedly and waited for the coming time alone with Edward where I wouldn't be interrupted with machines. A place where I could stare at him to my heart's content. Like at home, and hopefully like at our vacation spot.

"Where exactly are we going Edward?"

He smiled. "You know Love, I'm not going to give that away so easily."

So it was some creative convincing he wanted. If he wanted it, that's exactly what he would get.

"Please, please won't you tell me where we're going? Where are we going where I can lie on the beach with you all day and watch you sparkle in the sun? Please? Please tell me."

I was barely able to hide the satisfied smirk on my face as his eyes bugged out and he took a deep breath. I had used my sexy voice on him and was impressed how well it worked. I could tell he was impressed too.

"We're going to our families' private island just outside of Mexico."

I showed him a genuine smile and started to actually get excited. To get out of the cold and onto a nice warm beach... and to have sun-warmed skin again. I only had vague memories of living in Phoenix but I did remember how I loved being able to feel that warmth.

Of course, being a part of a family that owned their own island was a bit overwhelming, but in this instance, I was alright with a bit of opulent spending. Especially if it helped me to spend more time with the love of my soul and only him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: OK, I know it's starting to look like BD, but remember, she's already a vampire, so no crazy half baby, and honestly, I really liked that idea a long time before the book even came out. Anyways please review and I'll try to get another chapter out in the next couple days, but let me warn you now, after the new year, you should expect this chapter every other day thing to not be able to continue with school starting back up. I'm going to try my best, but I'm giving you the warning early.**


	4. Ch 3 Monster

**AN: Ok, so yeah. I'm late. But, on the plus side this is the longest non-school thing I've ever written. This comes to you completely unchecked so there's probably going to be a few screw-ups. We're also going to start getting past the fluff, so if you could write some reviews and tell me if I'm going the right way or especially if you hate it, I would send you bunches of air hugs across their way to find you!**

We got to the airport with plenty of time to spare. As we were on a red eye flight, most cars were exiting the lot as we came in. Edward pulled smoothly into a spot, got our bags, and we went to our line.

As I stepped into the airliner, there were only about twenty others in the plane with more following. I had fed just earlier that day in order to make this plane ride as painless as possible. The thing was though, as full and almost sloshy as I felt, the smell of all of them went to my head. I gasped as the venom started to flow to my mouth as a inhaled. The smell was intoxicating. "Hold your breath, Love. It helps," Edward whispered in my ear.

I didn't want anything to help except the source of the scent, blood. Any extra fluids in my system instantly changed to thirst-causing venom. I began to lose myself to the want, no, need. A monster began to rise in me, one I could have never dreamed existed previously.

I then began to see faces, and behind that, minds, lives, family, stories. What if the one person I took was supposed to be the one to cure cancer, AIDS? I would be killing all of those people because I couldn't control myself. I quickly took my last breath for a few hours as I decided I could fight off this demon inside me.

I quickly went to my seat by the window, closed my eyes tightly and clamped my hands together in my lap, never breathing. The lack of smell was uncomfortable, but it was much preferred over having to try to fight off the scent of so many.. I needed to calm myself down and think of something else.

I took Edward's hand and squeezed it tight. I peeled one eyelid back and looked into his eyes. I could see the barely masked worry in his eyes, and he could see the open panic and distress in mine.

"Do you want to leave?" He started to get up when I shook my head no and pulled him back down. He gazed at me as I managed to whisper, "I'm fine. I just need to get used to it."

He started to glare and get back up. It's too bad he could always see through my lies. It was then that the plane started to glide forward onto the tarmac though, and the stewardess came over to us and asked him to sit back down. He glared at her and took his seat and looked worriedly at me. I slid my eyes shut again and tried to think of the upcoming time with him and how right that would be to distract myself.

It worked up to a point. I could feel myself going into a more passive state than normal. I think most people would call it meditating, but I think it was more like transporting my soul out of the present situation. That whole time my soul was outside of me I was still aware of my hand in Edward's large hand. It's what kept me grounded, which I was glad for.

Even if it was the worst day in my new life, and I still had Edward, I would be glad to see it come, because there could be no happiness without him. I hazily remember my time as a human, but one thing I do remember is the feeling of a gigantic hole in the middle of my chest and the hopeless despair without him. Even without that memory, I know that he is essential to my very being. From the time I opened my eyes from that fire of the change and gazed into his, I knew.

As all of this turned around and around in my head, the plane went farther and farther south, and before I knew it, Edward's thumb was rubbing worried circles on my hand as he whispered, "We're almost there, Love."

My eyes flew open. It was as if hours had fit into mere minutes. Another stray memory came into my mind from being human. I had gone to sleep, exhausted, and in what seemed like two minutes my alarm clock was buzzing. This was exactly the same feeling. I was a bit disoriented. I knew I hadn't fallen asleep, but how had the distance passed so quickly?

"How?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Love, we're on an airplane. Airplanes go fast. Faster than cars."

I shook my head fiercely. There was no way. They don't go that fast. He laughed quietly. "You know, if I didn't know better, you turned back into a human."

I wasn't too sure of that myself so I decided to do a quick experiment. I inhaled a quick breath and felt the stinging flames and the echo of a demon on the back of my throat again, so the experiment did say I was indeed still a vampire.

I clamped my eyes shut again for a bit and when I felt the plane hit the ground I was able to open them back up. I gazed questioningly at Edward, and, still a bit confused, looked out the window. We had made it to Mexico as the sun began to come up.

As soon as the stewardesses came around and let us leave, Edward pulled me to the door with luggage in tow. I was still holding my breath, which was highly uncomfortable while preferable to the tugging burning sensation.

Edward led me through the many customs checks and all of the paperwork. Once all of the official business was done, we grabbed our luggage and headed out through the (thankfully) covered tunnel to the car rental place. We got the car that was reserved especially for us with darkly tinted windows, and were able to have them put it into the shadow on the edge of the building. Edward put our bags in the back while I got in the car.

As I took my first breath of mostly clean air, (there was some scent left by the parking attendant) a slightly dulled burning returned but no monster appeared. I sighed in relief.

Edward slipped into the car, slid it onto the road, and seemed to feel the relief radiating off of me. He smiled wistfully at me. "We should have waited longer. This was too much too soon."

For once I agreed with him. I nodded and somberly added, "It was a lot of luck that I didn't try anything. I'm not sure I can do this."

"I'm sure you can. You did amazingly. Not one person on that plane thought anything of you, which considering the circumstances, is exactly what I want. Any other newborn vampire wouldn't even have been able to take the few quick shopping trips Alice has taken you on or even the lines to get to the airplane, but when you got sealed into that tube with a bunch of living, breathing, unsuspecting humans, all you do is shut down all your senses. Everyday, you teach me something new. Love, you are the most incredible being on this earth."

He held my hand up to his face. I looked into his eyes and was surprised with the complete sincerity and explicit awe that was there.

I was ashamed. How could I elicit that awe. There was a monster inside of me. It tried to come out, and I almost let it. It would have been so easy, so.. good.

I tried to turn away, but he caught my face and turned it towards him. I didn't want him to see that monster. If he saw the monster, then he would leave and this non-life would be useless. I did the only thing I could think of. I shut my eyes. Tight.

He must have thought I was joking, because he laughed. "Open your eyes Bella!"

It was when I didn't laugh with him and obey he began to worry. "Bella? Love? Please open your eyes. Please?"

If I could have cried, I would have. The two forces pulled on my heart, the shame of having a monster, and having to hurt Edward to keep this secret. Both sides hurt more than I could have imagined, because both sides hurt someone. If I kept my secret, he wouldn't leave but it would be a breaking point, and I wasn't sure if Edward could take it if I kept such a big secret from him. If I told, however, it would shatter my heart. Who would want to look at a monster everyday and know they wanted to murder more than anything in the world? Love was out of the question, as was any companionship.

I gasped as I was flung forward into my seat belt as the car screeched to a stop in the middle of the road.

"BELLA CULLEN! YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG RIGHT NOW!" he snarled.

I was dumbfounded. My muscles reacted faster than my brain. My eyes popped open and my mouth hung open.

He had growled at me..

Yelled even..

His eyes were so angry, and almost sad..

"I can only take so much. I waited the entire plane ride, hoping it was only the closeness of the people that was bothering you. I waited through all the paperwork at the terminal. I was fine to let you be silent through that entire process, but now?! No. You will talk to me as you can demand the same from me whenever you want. Not being able to hear what you think is hard enough, but you promised me you would tell me everything I asked. Remember?"

I nodded mutely. My mind was still going at top speed.

"Then please can you tell me what is going through your brain right now that is causing you so much stress? I can see it in your eyes."

"Um, well. I was thinking about people." That was part of the truth. Hopefully that could give me some more time to process.

I had no such luck. "Bella.. Tell me what's going on in there."

"Well, I'm trying to decide what to tell you. Either way one of us will be sad and I don't think that any option I have besides not telling you is going to save us from that. Even then though.." My voice waivered a bit at the end as my level of distress took on a new high.

His eyes took on a softer, molten look. "Bella, you can tell me anything. I know how hard that was. Is it about that?"

My head nodded without my permission.

He sighed. "This was much too early. I remember the first time I was faced with a situation like this. It was on a train with Carlisle on our way to our new home. There were so many people, so many beating hearts. I thought the sound alone would drive me insane within the first five minutes. I felt a monster come up into me and try to overpower me and get to them. It was so hard not to let it, but Carlisle kept me exactly where I was. It was only a short ride, but it seemed as if it lasted for centuries, not just a couple of hours."

I begun to smile. "That's exactly what happened."

"See? I told you you could tell me anything Love."

"There was one difference though. I could have sworn that it had only been a few minutes from the time I sat to the time you rubbed my hand."

He sat looking confusedly at me. A car came up behind us and the driver started honking as he passed, yelling something in Spanish I was probably glad I couldn't understand.

Usually smooth Edward was startled a bit and began to coast the car forward.

I took the opportunity to try to think of the reason why I wouldn't have felt the passage of time. My mind came up blank.

Edward turned to me, with a confused look still on his face. I could tell his mind was going a million miles an hour, as was mine.

That's how much of the drive to the boat dock continued, neither of us finding a solution to the conundrum I had presented, until Edward got that glint of knowledge in his eye.

"I think we may have discovered your ability, Love. What did it feel like when you were on the plane?"

It suddenly clicked in my mind too. "I was floating above us. Your hand was then only thing that tethered me to the present time and place, but I guess I wasn't quite right about the time..."

He seemed a bit perplexed but smiled encouragingly at me.

I guess my meditation wasn't quite your average deal.

Edward pulled the car into a parking spot at the now cloudy dock, and opened my door to let me out. We grabbed our stuff and he led me to a small vessel near the back of the boat yard. We were able to get on the ship and Edward took the wheel, and looked completely at ease. Our boat, eased its way out into the bay and I concentrated on the time ahead of us.


	5. Ch 4 Seeing Anew

**AN: I am soooo sorry everybody! I have been crazy busy these last few weeks with AP classes and being the (co)president of clubs, but this has been waay too long of a time to make you wait. Here it is though! (and, knock on wood, cross your fingers and do a luck dance, this shouldn't happen again)**

**I also definitely need to thank my beta falsifiedsunlite who's awesome and her stories are great. Go read them (and encourage her to write too! Haha)**

**To refresh everyone's mind, Bella and Edward were on the boat on their journey to the mysterious island....**

As we pulled out of the bay, Edward got out his cell phone and called Carlisle. With my new vampiric hearing, I heard Carlisle's answers as well as what Edward said.

(AN: Carlisle is in bold)

"**Hello Edward."**

"Hello Carlisle. I need to ask you a question."

"**Be my guest."**

"What do you know about powers concerning a mind leaving the body?"

"**Oh, is this about Bella?"**

"Yes."

"**Can you explain to me what happened to make you ask such a question?"**

"Well, we were on the plane and she was having a bit of trouble dealing with such proximity, but the plane began to move before I could get her out. We sat in our seats, and she completely shut herself down. The only way I knew she wasn't back to being a human and was asleep was that she wasn't breathing and was holding my hand with extraordinary strength."

I smiled sheepishly at him and he just winked at me as he continued.

"When I told her we had almost made it, she was convinced it was only a few minutes."

"**I see.** **And is that time she missed when she was out of her body?"**

"Yes. She said she was floating above all of us and she was only aware of my hand in hers."

"Carlisle?"

...

"**Edward, you need to make sure she does not experiment with that during your trip."**

"Why?"

"**I need to call some friends, but I will let you know when I find something out."**

"But, Carlisle..."

He hung up.

That was it.

Edward shut the phone and looked at me. I could see worry in his eyes as I was sure my expression matched his. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. I hadn't seen him do that since I opened my eyes from that internal inferno.

"So I just won't try meditating again until we get home. It's fine, Edward. We should be focusing on us right now, not just me. Please try to relax?" I smoothly went from my seat in the front to right behind him, and I started to give him a shoulder rub.

He seemed to settle down a bit, but I could tell his mind was still at work, not trying to relax, so I began to whisper in his ear.

"Edward, you promised. Please, please try to set this aside. I want this to be about us. About you. About me. Not some wacko ability, ok?"

He gasped a bit and nodded his head. When I peeked at his face, it looked like he was biting his lip. Almost like his thoughts were in an entirely different place, the unknown island perhaps? A shiver ran up my spine as he gazed up at me with hooded eyes.

* * *

The boat's engine revved as we got to full speed within a minute.

(About 45 minutes later)

The sun began to come out from the cover of the clouds and warm the wind upon my face. I had moved to the front of the boat again to try to relieve this pleasant tension between us, but the pull of the gravity he held on me was becoming stronger by the second. Any minute it would overwhelm my newfound strength, but we had to be almost there.

As that passed through my mind, I looked away from Edward's angelic face to the expanse of ocean in front of us. I was slightly startled when I saw, not only ocean, but a mass of sand and trees only a few minutes away. The island in front of us was beautiful. The thick smattering of trees were covered in the gorgeous magentas and ceruleans of flowers and birds. As the sun pierced it's way to shine on the world, the first patch it got was right over our island.

The colors vibrant, and the weather becoming perfect, I grinned as I turned to the only person I would always want to share these experiences with.

His eyes had a spark of excitement in them as he grinned right back at me. I turned to see our island come closer every second.

We pulled smoothly into a small dock where he tossed our bags over his shoulder, picked me up caveman style on his other shoulder, and lugged everything including me towards the rustic little hut on the edge of the forest. I was playfully kicking and yelling the entire way. Whenever he would try to settle me, I could always tell he was on the edge of hysteria, as was I.

I came up with a dastardly idea about a quarter of the way through our short trip. He was startled when I suddenly stopped kicking and screaming, and I assume he became suspicious. I wasn't sure because I still couldn't see his face, but that was about to change.

I began to run my hands up and down his back, massaging his muscles and whispering things that I knew by a few weeks experience that would drive him crazy. He stopped mid-stride, and almost dropped the bags and myself. I only continued my slow torture.

Faster than I could have even comprehended only a month ago, we were in the hut, bags by the door, and I was plopped on my feet. I was able to look around for a second while he tried to gain control of himself. It really was lovely here. It was very airy and white, with a decorative bug net over the bed. It reminded me of the Forks house. Needless to say, I loved it. I even spotted a stand-up piano in the other room. _That could be fun.. hmmm._

When I looked back to him, he was pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply. I was able to hold back giggles, and sneak up on the flustered form that was Edward. I sneaked my arms around his chest and started to kiss his neck, his name bubbling out of my lips. His rigid form melted under my touch as he opened his eyes, wrapped himself around me, and kissed the top of my head. I was amazed I had this power over this god, and that he belonged to me.

We held each other close as the sun began to come through the window and we sparkled.

Together.

Forever.


	6. Ch 5 Sun and Shell

**AN: Most of my announcing is at the end of the chapter, but just to recap, Edward called Carlisle and Bella and Edward got to the island. This one is dedicated to my new-found fan (you know who you are!)!**

-----------------

**********A few days later************

As the sun rose on a new day in this fantastic paradise, I stared into my soul mate's eyes and thanked my lucky stars I had found him, and that he just happened to come with the amazing perk of having a sister that was crazy into planning events. I made a mental note to thank her when or if we got back.

Maybe she would just take a phone call. That would be so much more convenient.

Edward and I had been so wrapped into our own world for the last few days in this beautiful hut. I would for the rest of eternity absolutely adore this place. As I started to pull myself out of this fantastic dreaming stupor, I noticed the huge, goofy grin on my face. I also noticed a mirror of my smile in Edward's stunning face. Not having to sleep definitely had it's perks. Being able to spend every single hour of every day looking at my love was almost enough..

A small blue parrot flew through the open window and blinked at me. It took me a bit too long to realize what the blue spot in the middle of the window over Edward's shoulder was, so when I saw something in its beak, I was almost surprised. Edward noticed my distraction and turned as the bird dropped a vibrant red shell on the window sill and continued blinking at me.

I was compelled to go examine both items that now sat on the precipice. I moved slowly, as to not scare the quite beautiful bird, and got up and walked towards him.

When I got within arm's length of the parrot, it cocked its head and squawked "A wandering mind makes for a change" then merely blinked at me again. I was a bit startled, but I felt Edward come right behind me. His fast movement did not scare the bird away. Frankly, I was a bit disturbed by this bird. Why would it know that? What did it mean?

Someone must have trained it to read, and it found a box of fortune cookies. Why though? All I smelled on the bird was.. well bird, and it seemed pretty unkempt, so most likely it would have learned that phrase long ago. Unless it was God's way of telling me something.. no. No, that can't happen.

I turned to Edward and looked into his face for strength. Of course it was there, he has been and always will be my rock. It made me feel less grownup. How could a pathetic little blue feather ball bother me this much? I was a freaking vampire! I was able to throw that tiny thing miles in whatever direction I wanted, and yet, here I was, Bella the Brave, being scared out of her mind at a tiny little birdie.

I decided to take this matter into my own hands literally, so I spun around to grab that parrot by its neck and throw it into the ocean on the other side of the island, but as I spun, it squawked and flapped away. It winked at me as it flew away too. How can a bird wink? I was too perplexed at the entire situation to do much past staying frozen in the slightly humid sunlight, arm clawing towards the open air.

Edward came behind me, yet again supporting my otherwise lame mind, and wrapped his arms around my torso. I melted into his strong chest. He removed one hand to grab the red shell that was left from our intruder's visit. He turned it around in his nimble fingers and I saw a glint of something, a pattern perhaps? I quickly reached my hand out to his, and guided his hand so I could try to see what it was in the shell. There it was again! A strange pattern, almost invisible to a vampire's eye. I brought it, along with our now entwined hands towards my face.

I could almost hear the grin in Edward's face. I looked up and gave him a peck on the edge of his jaw. I was rewarded with a musical chuckle, a kiss on the top of my head, and a squeeze around my midsection. No! No being distracted now! FOCUS! Mysterious pattern! Ok. I peered into the cherry red surface of the shell, and tried to decipher this pattern. There were small lines engraved into the otherwise smooth surface of the beautiful shell. It must have, at one point, been much deeper lines, but while the palm sized shell tossed about in the ocean, the definition of the lines departed with every coming wave. When the sun glinted off the surface of this ocean-washed treasure at just the right angle, a small series of triangles and hexagons winked up at me. A small bit of triumph lit my face with my second goofy grin in the hour.

"Do you see it Edward?"

"See what?" I frowned. A tiny puff of a cloud came in and blocked a tiny bit of the sun which let the tiny pattern fade from my scrutiny.

"There's some type of pattern on here! Like a whole bunch of triangles and stuff, but you have to hold it just right." I shoved the shell into his hand and tried to angle it so he could see. As I was doing this, the tiny puff of a cloud moved off of the sun and glinted perfectly off of the shell.

"Oh! You're right Bella! But I wonder what that means? Is it a message from a lost castaway? Or is it just something like weird bite marks from that crazy bird? Hmmm.." Edward seemed to get lost in his pondering for a short while.

I began to have my attention on the shell diverted. When the cloud moved, it not only provided more light to the shell, but also to Edward's face.

His eyes had gotten a little darker as he was thinking, showing the depths of his thoughts. They also tracked across the surface of the shell, trying to decipher the meaning of the tiny faded shapes.

His strong jawline moved imperceptibly to a human eye, working back and forth, almost as if he was chewing on this new dilemma. What if he had done this every time I saw him as completely still when I was a human? Was he really still?

And the skin on his cheekbones! Oh my. They sparkled more than the entire jewelery store in the mall Alice took me to. They begged to be touched. Edward begging is not something you can resist either, even if he isn't literally begging.

The skin was so smooth there. With such strong beams of light being reflected from his face, it almost seemed as if he was glowing with the radiant energy that flowed from his soul.

I pulled his now puzzled face down to mine and kissed his sparkling lips and tasted the pure magic of my Edward. My Edward. Mine. Just as I am his. Forever.

He began to pull back to look in to my eyes, "Bella, what's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Absolutely nothing Love, you just looked so.. lonely all alone up there."

He laughed, "How did you know? I hadn't kissed you in what? Fifteen minutes? Unacceptable." He pulled me into another lighthearted kiss, only this time, I began to feel a bit of tension. It somehow felt as if time was beginning to speed up.

We had already been here almost a week. How long would it be before we would have to leave? Would Carlisle figure out what to do about my newfound power? Would I have to try to figure it out on my own?

I guessed this inner trouble had leaked into our kiss, because Edward held me out at arm's length. "You're worried again, aren't you?"

"You've always been able to figure me out, even before you knew me. Of course you couldn't read my mind because it would have troubled me too much. You weren't able to stay with me because it was hurting me, but you weren't able to stay away either, remember? You said you were probably going to come home soon, even if I hadn't dove off that forsaken cliff." He winced, and nodded. Something suddenly clicked in his mind. His faced looked jubilant. "So that's why I can't read your mind!"

I nodded. "I think I figured it out when you said you could never do anything to hurt me, somehow, your subconscious knew it too. I remember being glad that you couldn't hear my thoughts a lot, when we were still in Forks. I also am beginning to think it has a bit to do with my ability."

"What makes you think that?"

How would I explain this? "Well, if my body can't even keep track of my mind, why would your mind be able to?"

He frowned at me for a second, then began laughing again and gave me a big hug. "Of course you'd say something as absurd as that! It makes sense, but.."

I got mad then. I pushed him away, still laughing. I stood there and pouted. Sure, it wasn't too mature, but he still didn't notice! Just because I am a century younger than him does not mean that a new idea I get is 'absurd!'

A little corner in my mind pointed out that he had just accepted one crazy idea, just not the next one. I shoved that little voice away. If I actually listened to it, it may mean that I was being stupid, and mad for no reason. It must be wrong.

Gah! Make this thinking and philosophiation stop!

Great, now I wasn't even thinking in real words. My feet began to carry me out of the door of our little hut faster and faster, but my brain only was able to concentrate on the sound of sudden stop of laughter and the need to be away from everything.. to not have to think.. to not have to feel hard feelings...

-------------------------

**AN: ok... so.. I decided to continue writing, because it's a lot better than being forced to go to bed at 9:30. Ya'll aren't so convincing though. I'm going to keep writing, but if you actually want to see it, I need let's say.. 10 reviews of this chapter. That's not even asking that much right? I'm just looking for an attagirl type of thing ok? Cool. Thanks! One more question real quick, are there even like real red shells? I live in the middle of Kansas, aka no ocean. I've seen the ocean 4 times. If there's not well then... Hooray fiction!**


End file.
